When Life Gives a Twist
by CocoLab
Summary: My plan was simply to runaway to America to restart my life without pesky people to control my life, instead life and fate decided to throw me and a friend into a world which I thought was fiction, I'm going to make the best of it...Without trying to get killed that is.


**Redoing When Life Gives a Twist because I can, so there.**

 **Will be going through the first and second movie, will go AU after the second movie because I want to.**

 **So yeah, enjoy.**

* * *

It was raining, and it kept on raining.

I stared out the window as my butt sat on the bus on my way to work, I worked in a café and god I hated it, my mother got me the job, you heard me, my own god damn mother! Bitch got the nerve to control my life, I damn well hated it. I tucked some hair behind my ear, well little did she know I've been going to a mechanic and working there on my days off, and they knew I was seventeen

I was looking forward to when I leave home so I could leave and get away from the bitch, both she and my old man did everything they could to try and control my life, but it didn't work one bit, I've been rebelling for a while now, no wonder my older siblings left when they turned eighteen.

I've been working in this café since fifteen, but what they don't know is that I've been saving up money to head to America, got the ticket and all, my shift finishes at three and the parents won't be home until six tonight so by the time they get home I would be long gone on the plane, so I don't need to wait until I'm eighteen so ha!

And hopefully by the time they find me I would be eighteen by then, well, I hope.

The bus came to a stop and I sighed in relief, oh thank god.

* * *

"I WANT THAT ONE!"

I cringed as the little shit sitting in the corner of the café screamed his head off, but of course the mother wasn't telling her little darling to shut his mouth. He continued to scream his head off as I felt a headache coming on. I glanced to the clock and I had half an hour to go.

And I swear the clock was going too slow for my liking. My eyebrow twitched as he continued to scream his head off. I glanced to my co worker who grumbled and stormed over. I watched from the counter as he reached them and gave a smile, a fake on at that. I crossed my arms and watched.

"What would you like?" He asked.

The little boy looked at me. "I want that necklace!"

I paused and looked down to my necklace, the necklace looked like the Allspark shard from the Transformer movie which was tied with string, to be honest, it was originally a shard grandma brought for me when she came back from holiday, I put string through the hoop on top of the shard and then ta da! A necklace was made!

"Sorry kid, you can't have it." He told him, Brad was the only person I could tolerate in this place and it was vice versa.

"I WANT THAT NECKLACE!" He screamed and that just made my headache worse.

"Well you can't, sorry."

"MUMMY!" The boy screamed.

He was ignored as she was on her phone, probably on Facebook. I pushed down the urge to smack the phone out of her hand and chew her out, it was tempting, oh so tempting. I hid my necklace under the t-shirt I wore and then moved away to serve a lady who wished to do a take away coffee which I did for her.

She paid me and then thanked me as she left. Brad stormed past the counter as he grumbled under his breath and was heading towards the kitchen. I gave a sympathetic look, his full name was Bradley but he preferred to be called Brad for short, he felt using his full name was only when he got into big trouble.

He hated it here and I don't blame him, he wanted to join the military but his mother being the bitch she was, refused and she wanted him to be a doctor, just like me, his mother was being controlling, his Dad had died in a car crash and turned out the bitch was seeing another man.

And both married a week after his Dad's death.

So no wonder Brad hates his stepfather, the stepfather was no better than his mother, his father was the only person who encouraged his son to do whatever he wanted while my grandmother encouraged me to do whatever I wanted.

So, yeah, I wanted to be a mechanic while Brad wanted to be a soldier. I winched when the little shit screamed his head off once more. Brad came on the other side of the counter while grumbling his head off and went to make drinks for the little brat and the 'I-don't-care.' mother. I sighed and pinched the ridge of my nose.

"I can't wait to finish my shift." He grumbled. "So I can leave."

"Where you heading?" I asked quietly.

"America."

That got my attention. "Which part?" I asked.

"Los Angeles."

I gasped. "That's where I'm heading...Wait...What flight company?"

"British Airways, getting my plane at four."

"Wow, like me then, must have been secretly planned."

He grinned. "We then can travel together, We'll find a flat and both pay for rent and other stuff."

I smiled. "Great, until you're eighteen and then you can join the military without permission."

"How about this, we'll meet at the airport entrance."

"Sure, sounds great."

"I'm going to watch a movie as a reward with my DVD player."

"What movie?" I asked.

He looked away in embarrassment. "Transformers." He muttered.

"You like Transformers!?"

"Well yeah, watched the first movie four times."

I blushed myself. "I've watched it ten times."

He looked at me in disbelief. "No way!?"

I nodded. "Yup."

"Wow, just...Who's your favorite Transformer?"

I blushed in embarrassment. "Optimus Prime."

"Really? Mine's Sideswipe, if we ever met, I think we'll get along, liked him since G1, well, except for Armada one."

"Oh, yeah, that."

"You two!" Our boss hissed. "Get back to work!"

The other waiters/waitresses snickered as Brad glared at them all, a couple of girls had a smug look on their faces in my direction. I scoffed, nope, I won't miss this place, won't miss it at all. I glanced the clock as five minutes passed. I groaned.

* * *

I exited the house and locked it behind me. I checked my handbag, let's see, wallet, taxi money, passport, iPod, nail varnish, mobile phone which will be switched off and plane ticket. I smiled and nodded in satisfaction as I then picked up my two suitcases just as the taxi pulled over.

I placed my two suitcases into the boot and ran to the front door. I shoved the keys through the letterbox and then walked to the taxi. I got into the taxi.

"Where to?" The man asked gruffly.

"London City Airport please." I answered.

He grunted and left the curb, did I forget something? I pondered, did I? I tapped my chin and then it suddenly came to me as I snapped my fingers, oh that's right, forgot to leave a letter to my parents, oh well, who cares. I switched my phone off and then looked ahead of me, adventure here I come!

I looked back to the house, I was running away, I really was running away, I threatened to run away before but they locked me in my room until I apologized for doing that threat, I haven't apologized for it.

"Why the airport?" He asked me.

"...Going to visit a pen pal in America." I lied, hope he bought it.

"What's his name?"

"Sam...He lives in Tranquility."

Yes I said Sam as in Sam Witwicky, shh.

"Oh, well, good luck kid."

I felt relieved he brought it.

* * *

I exited the taxi and grabbed both my suitcases along with a travel bag. I placed it over my shoulders. I paid the taxi and he then left the curb, the rain still hadn't let up. I heard someone whistle. I looked over to see it was Brad as he waved me over. I walked over with everything I had, I wore shorts, a tank top with a denim jacket on top and flat shoes.

He observed me. "Not really summer material." He commented.

I huffed. "By the time we get to America it will be hot, you'll complain and don't say I didn't warn you."

He huffed himself and we both walked into the airport, he had two suitcases like me and a small travel bag also like me.

"Right, let's roll...What's your excuse?"

"Oh, I told the taxi driver we we're going to visit my pen pal Sam from Tranquility."

"Sam? You mean Sam Witwicky?" He asked.

"Well, I panicked, by the time he'll figure out we should be long gone."

"Right, let's go and sent our suitcases to the plane, luckily there's no line to the check in."

"Right, let's get this over and done with, won't your parents know?" I said.

"Nah, my mother and stepfather won't be back until seven tonight."

"Oh good, we'll be long gone."

He nodded.

* * *

We sat in the waiting room as I read a magazine. Brad returned with a bag. I glanced from the magazine.

"What's in the bag?"

"Haribo Gummy bears, also the cola bottles like you asked."

"Oh goodie, I like the cola bottles."

"And I like the Gummy bears, I rip the head off."

I gave him a look.

He looked at me and blinked. "What?"

I shook my head. "You're so weird, I like it."

He smiled and sat next to me. "This is so exciting, I'm looking forward to it but I'm also nervous, first time flying alone."

"Same here dude, my first time too." I admitted.

He sighed and looked to the ceiling. I resumed reading my magazine I brought for myself. I turned the page and scanned the words on the page. He crossed his arms and then sighed as he closed his eyes. I placed a hand on my chest where my necklace was. I closed my eyes and then smiled as I then sighed softly. He looked out the window and shifted nervously.

"What's wrong?" I asked, not bothering to look at him.

"Kinda nervous, what if they figured it out by now.!

I snorted. "It's not even six yet, we've got time.

The tannoy went off as it announced the passengers of the flight to Los Angeles to head to the gate. I rose to my feet and picked up my small messenger bag as I placed the magazine into the bag. I closed the zip and picked up my handbag as did Brad, we both headed to the gate. I breathed out slowly and glanced to the window to see the planes sitting on the tar mark.

"Let's go girly." Brad told me.

I nodded and we both headed to the gate.

* * *

I sat on the plane by the window as Brad sat next to me, our travel bags in the compartment above our heads. I popped gum into my mouth and chewed as I offered my newfound friend some, before Brad and I weren't friends, we were acquaintance, I think our liking for Transformers made us friends. I switched my phone off and then sighed in bliss.

"God, I'm so nervous." I muttered softly.

"Same here."

I nodded as all passengers got into the plane and went to their seats. I pressed the back of my head against the seat as I closed my eyes.

Eventually everyone got into the plane and the doors closed. I opened my eyes and looked out the window. I shifted on my seat just as the last luggage was placed into the plane.

I felt giddy, we we're running away, and to America, not just around London. I sighed and then smiled.

We left the tar mark and then off into the air. I played with my necklace and then left it alone. Brad looked out the window as I leaned back to let him peek.

"We're going, we're actually going, damn we're good, nobody got suspicious."

"Nope, and our co-workers called it a pathetic dream, well it wasn't, bunch of losers."

He chortled. "Oh yeah, by the way, I want to find a computer as soon as we land."

"I got my laptop in one of my suitcases, why?"

"Need to check my Fanfiction account."

"Ooh! So do I! Also my Fictionpress account."

"Great."

I nodded. My smiled faded as a burning feeling was felt on my chest. I furrowed my brows but didn't say anything.

…Ooh, I suddenly feel drowsy. I blinked and rubbed my eyes, it didn't help Brad yawned next to me, the burning feeling didn't go. I heard him hiss but I didn't ask.

I blinked, I felt fine, but this burning feeling is really making me drowsy and sleepy.

I felt my eyes close and I blacked out.

* * *

Someone shook me.

"Miss, sir, please wake up."

I groaned and slowly opened my eyes to see the stewardess was shaking me gently and then Brad. I opened my eyes more and then sat up properly. I rubbed my neck.

"What time is it?" I yawned.

"Seven in the evening, we've arrived, everyone has left the plane already."

I became alert and blushed in embarrassment. Brad also heard that and shot up, startling me in the process.

He laughed nervously. "Sorry about that miss, we'll just get our stuff."

We did just that.

* * *

"Wow, we slept the whole flight." Brad mumbled. "But that was odd, the way my chest hurt."

We walked down the tunnel. "Funny enough, I felt the same thing and then I felt drowsy."

"Huh, but why did I felt it?"

"Probably you're touching me, the pain was where my necklace is."

He hummed but said nothing at all. We exchanged glances and then both nodded as we walked into the unknown.

* * *

 **And we're done, I hope it was alright, the title was changed slightly, I won't rewrite this anymore, this is it.**

 **The timezone, if it's wrong don't be a jerk about it, kindly tell me, I've worked it out and yes you can travel 11 hours without stopping and British Airways can do that, to my non British readers, British Airways is an airline company in the UK and I also checked LA is eight hours behind to the UK, so yeah, I'm not good with timezone's.**

 **Anyway, thanks for reading, leave a review if you want to.**

 **See you next chapter.**


End file.
